


Calm, Collected, And Absolutely Ready To Kick Dream's Ass

by IceeCrystal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceeCrystal/pseuds/IceeCrystal
Summary: Technoblade finds Tommy in the middle of a blizzard, and is very calm about it.Aka:Tommy escapes from exile and collapses in the middle of a snowstorm. Technoblade finds him, and contemplates what's the worst and most painful death for Dream.
Relationships: Technoblade and tommyinnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	Calm, Collected, And Absolutely Ready To Kick Dream's Ass

White. That was all Tommy could see as he stumbled through the blizzard, snow swirling and numbing his body. Fear pulsed through him as he turned his head back, checking to see if Dream was behind him. Tommy couldnt feel much of anything anymore, as he collapses in the snow, exhaustion getting the best of him.  
"Just a little nap," he thinks. The snow feels like a blanket, wrapping around him, succumbing him into slumber as Tommy slowly closes his eyes. Suddenly, Tommy's in his old bedroom, an image of Wilbur appearing, (the real Wilbur). It waves at him. "C'mon Toms, stop sleeping in you child. You've got stuff to do." Tommy groans, burying into his blankets as he shakes his head. There's a silence and then Wilbur is smacking him with a pillow, and Tommy is yelling and cursing as he tries to throw himself at Wilbur (while still in the blanket). He ends up on top of him, laughing, and the scene slowly fades away  
Tommy smiles bitterly at the fond memory.  
"Stupid Wil, always waking me up," whispers Tommy, "you cant tell me what to do."  
There's a pause as Tommy lies there, in the snow, until he closes his eyes again, falling asleep to the howling wind. He's about to fall asleep, about to get away from this world of betrayal, from Dream, when Phil's warm, welcoming face pops up. Tommy's in the kitchen, helping Phil cook some chicken, as he talks about how when he dies, he'll probably become a great giant demon and start destroying towns and shit. Phil just laughs, as he ruffles Tommy's hair.  
"Well it's good that you're not dying soon, you still have a lot of things to do in life," Phil says, smiling.  
Tommy scowls as he groans.  
"Its not fair Phil, you'll be able to become a demon earlier than me..."  
The memory ends as Phil bursts into laughter, and Tommy cant help but laugh along.  
The blizzard's picking up as the memory ends, and Tommy can feel a tingling pain in his hands as he wipes his eyes free of the tears that threaten to roll down.  
"No tears, Dream hates tears," he mumbles to himself, as Tommy wraps his arms around himself, squeezing his eyes shut. Just as Tommy's about to doze off, there's a quiet "Tommy?" that echoes through the snow biome. Tommy blearily opens his eyes, just able to see the silhouette of Technoblade glancing down at him.  
"Oh just fucking great, just as I'm about to go to sleep I get interrupted by a STUPID MEMORY AGAIN," he snaps. Perhaps if Tommy wasnt so out of it, he would have realized this was, in fact, the real Technoblade. However, Tommy was most definitely not stable (physically or mentally), and so he just watches as "Memory Technoblade" slowly reaches down and reaches a hand out. He cant help but flinch at the sight. It reminds him way too much of his friend (?) Dream when hes about to hit him for misbehaving (although he did deserve it after all). The Memory Technoblade, however, does not hit him. He (for some odd reason) looks hurt as he grabs Tommy and transfers him into his back so he can carry him more easily. At this moment, Tommy's eyes widen as he realizes that this was in fact not Memory Technoblade, but the real one. The one that killed Tubbo, that betrayed him, and summoned the withers. The blood god that was, most likely, going to kill him. So, in his panic, Tommy did what any reasonable human being would do, and bit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Tommy bites Technoblade like a fucking rabid animal (racooninnit!)


End file.
